Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 13
is the 13th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 115th Episode of the Metal Saga. Plot At the Gateway to Success, after defeating Gingka, and Yuki, Aguma and Bao board a helicopter and leave the tournament without even attending the award ceremony. Gingka and Yuki become confused and wonder why they left so soon. However, just before Aguma and Bao board the plane, Johannes sends a cat to spy on them. Later, Aguma and Bao get off the helicopter and start walking until they are stopped by Johannes. Johannes challenges Bao to a battle, where Johannes beats Bao easily. Johannes has an invitation for them and they accept. Meanwhile, Gingka and Co. are contacted by an old friend, Julian Konzern. They wonder why he contacted them while the gang plan to go to Europe to find out the reason. Elsewhere, a new tournament is starting. In a race, Bladers are challenged to climb the tower whereas on top, they will face a powerful Blader with a powerful Bey. Tsubasa is one of the many Bladers in the crowd to compete while he finds Ryuga, who is attempting to find a Legend Blader and Kenta too as Ryuga startles the Blader DJ. The tournament begins and all the Bladers dash to the top of the tower. The Blader DJ gets confused as Ryuga just stood there and did nothing. The other bladers shoot their Beys at them. Tsubasa dodges it and launches his Earth Eagle at them, which stops them. However, he is stopped by Kenta who challenged him. They battle with their Beys and although Kenta unleashes his full potential, he still takes a loss by Tsubasa. Tsubasa eventually makes it to the top where he finds Ryuga with his Bey L-Drago Destroy F:S. Tsubasa and Ryuga battle where Ryuga gains the advantage. Eventually, L-Drago Destroy throws Earth Eagle in a so-called Ultimate Move. Tsubasa crumbles to the floor as he takes a loss. Ryuga now faces the Tower Champion but the so-called powerful Blader is left in fear at Ryuga and shows Ryuga his Bey. With this Ryuga knows he is not a Legendary Blader and is furious at this, as he crushes the Bey with his foot and destroys the Tower of Babel. Ryuga leaves with Kenta as Tsubasa asks Kenta not to follow Ryuga since he's too dangerous. Kenta is not worried, but asks Tsubasa not to tell Gingka about this. Meanwhile at the airport Gingka and Co. bid their farewell at Team Wang Hu Zhong as the Bladers board their flight to Europe, to see what Julian needs them for. Major Events *Aguma and Bao form an alliance with Johannes. *Gingka and Co meets Julian Konzern again. *Kenta and Ryuga encounter Tsubasa and battle him. *The tournament ends with no winner. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Ryuga *Aguma *Bao *Johannes *Da Shan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Tsubasa Otori Beyblades *Big Bang Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130WD (Kyoya's) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's; Featured) *Generic Beyblades (Various Bladers) Featured Beybattles *Bao (Hell Crown 130FB) vs Johannes (Beat Lynx TH170WD) *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Tsubasa *Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Ryuga (L-Drago Destroy F:S) = Ryuga Special Moves Used *Counter Stance (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S's) *Shining Tornado Buster (Earth Eagle 145WD's) *Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring (L-Drago Destroy F:S's) Trivia *In this episode Tsubasa battles Kenta for the second time since Metal Fusion. *Tsubasa battles Kenta and wins just like in Metal Fusion. Gallery MF4D_115_007.png MF4D_115_009.png MF4D 115 008.png MF4D 115 012.png MF4D_115_003.png MF4D_115_018.png MF4D_115_025.png MF4D_115_030.png MF4D 115 037.png MF4D_115_034.png MF4D_115_036.png MF4D_115_045.png MF4D_115_047.png MF4D_115_048.png MF4D_115_049.png 1489.jpg 78944.jpg 1979522.jpg kenta789.jpg vs780.jpg vs701.jpg vs014.jpg Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Fury Episodes